


Visiting Hours

by Empress_Of_Edenia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon, Voltron Rarepair Flash Bang 2018, galra prison, pre established Pizor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Of_Edenia/pseuds/Empress_Of_Edenia
Summary: It's been three years since the fall of the Galra Empire. All those who once opposed the Voltron Coalition are no more, and the universe is safe at long last. But not everyone is able to enjoy this peaceful new era, as anyone who sided with the bad guys wound up serving a life sentence in prison. Pidge Gunderson is here today to pay a visit to one such inmate. A woman who fought Voltron head-on for years, and took Pidge's heart in the process.





	Visiting Hours

Even as she stood a good distance from the cell, Pidge could see the changes in Ezor since the last time they spoke.

The Ezor that Pidge knew wouldn’t have been able to blend into her surroundings so easily. Not unless she was using her cloak abilities, of course. But dressed in purple rags as Ezor was, with her natural color scheme faded like washed out jeans, Pidge would’ve walked right by. It was as if Ezor was trying to disappear into nothing.

As soon as Ezor saw Pidge walking towards her, she did a complete one-eighty. All of her ocean blues, sunny yellows and vibrant greens came flooding back. Ezor’s bright red skin threatened to burn and eat through the metal door holding her prisoner, it glowed so warmly.

“Baby?” Ezor asked. Her sky blue eyes pierced through Pidge harder than they ever did in the past, intensified by her smile.

‘Shit,’ Pidge thought to herself. ‘Why’d I let myself do this?’

Pidge felt the knot in her throat harden as she watched Ezor clamor towards the little window in the jail cell door. Pidge almost shied away from the other woman’s hands, which threaded through the bars. But she stood firm instead, not overly joyed to see Ezor nor unhappy to be here either. “Hey…”

So wrapped up in her own happiness was Ezor that she didn’t notice Pidge’s tone. She cupped the green paladin’s face in her palms, careful as always not to hurt Pidge with the pointy tips of her fingers. They used to frighten Pidge so much, these fingers, but to feel them graze her cheeks now was a blessing few other people knew.

There were two sentries guarding either side of the door. One of them flinched when Ezor touched Pidge, but Pidge ignored him.

“You flew all the way in your robot kitty just to see me,” Ezor said.

“I couldn’t take another trip through the galaxy without stopping by,” Pidge said. “I got you something, too.”

Ezor watched as Pidge dug around in her backpack. She turned her head this way and that, the appendage growing from her head flopping side to side when presented with a handheld device. “What is it?”

“Watch.” Pidge couldn’t keep the tiny smile off of her face as she pressed the button underneath the device.

A holograph of an unnamed planet popped up and floated in mid air. The slideshow that followed depicted mountains towering so high into the atmosphere that the picture couldn’t capture them in their entirety. Standing on those mountains was none other than the two girls themselves. From there, it was like looking through a flip book of Ezor standing at the summit, Pidge climbing onto her back and Ezor letting them both drop from the vantage point with her arms fanned out at the sides to show off her translucent yellow wings.

“Oh wow,” Ezor said, watching the holograms of Pidge and herself glide through the air. “You actually remembered that day.”

“Duh, I thought you were gonna kill us both,” Pidge said. She let out a chuckle.

Ezor also laughed at the memory. It sounded rusty and thin, like she hadn’t done it in a long time. “Probably should’ve warned you, first.”

“You think?” Damn, was it easy to unwind in Ezor’s presence. Pidge hated that the most about these visits. But it was her favorite thing about them at the same time. Against her better judgement, Pidge leaned further into the other woman’s palm.

Ezor kneaded the apple of Pidge’s freckled cheek with her thumb. “It made you a lot braver, though.”

Ezor had a point. If it weren’t for that little stunt, they probably wouldn’t have made those uncharted mountains their haunt. Nor would Pidge have had the guts to take Ezor’s hand and fly off the ledge alongside her. Pidge could still taste the crisp air.

“Yeah.” Pidge pulled away so that she could give Ezor the device.

“Thanks, I love this so much!” Ezor stood upright to go put the device somewhere safe.

“How, um…” Pidge started, changing the subject. “How’re they treating you in here?” Everyone in the Voltron Coalition and galaxies beyond knew about the reputation surrounding Galra prison, but she’d be an even worse girlfriend if she didn’t at least ask.

“No one’s been a jerk or anything. Well, no more than usual,” Ezor admitted.

Pidge nodded, a pang of relief washing over her. She had one less thing on her plate to worry about.

“But you came to bail me out so I don’t have to see any of them again, right?” Ezor’s face and neck were the only things visible through the barred window, but it was obvious that she was bouncing on her toes.

Pidge let out a deep, exhausted sigh that she’d been holding in for God knows how long. Fuck, Ezor always had to ask that question. It didn’t matter how many times out of the year Pidge scheduled these visits or how long she stayed with Ezor. The question was always hanging above their heads. “No, I’m not.”

The perky look on the former general’s face fell flat. “B-but…”

“We’ve been over this,” Pidge said, “you have to stay here until your sentence is over.” She tried so hard to keep her voice soft, but she didn’t know how well it was working. “Things are changing and you have to tow the line if you want to be treated better once you’re released.”

“Isn’t three years long enough?” Ezor protested. “I don’t even care about Haggar, Lotor or any of those people anymore. I care about _you_.”

“I care about you, too,” Pidge said.

“Then bail me out so we can pick up where we left off.” Ezor reached through the bars again to grab Pidge by the hand.

Pidge jumped out of her skin at the sudden gesture. She tried to pry her hand out of Ezor’s grip, but her hold was strong and desperate. “There’s no ‘where we left off,’ alright? Not for us.”

Both sentries made a move to break the two apart. “Hey, hey! That’s enough!” one of them shouted.

“You just said-” Ezor cried out.

“I know what I said,” Pidge cut in. “Just because I give a shit about what happens to you doesn’t mean we’re gonna go back to normal after you and Haggar put the entire universe in jeopardy!”

The sentries finally separated them. One sentry pushed Ezor so hard she went stumbling backward.

Ezor’s pretty face was twisted in pain when she came back to the window.

“We were never going to last and you knew that,” Pidge said, turning away from the sight.

“Yeah, but you still tried,” Ezor countered. “So why’d you bother at all?”

“I...I d-don’t know…” That was the worst lie Pidge had ever told anyone in her life. Worse than lying about her sleeping habits and probably worse than lying about her gender. She could list multiple reasons why Ezor was worth fighting for: her carefree mindset, her endless cheer, her willingness to learn. But Pidge only needed one to keep coming back. In her head, Pidge prayed that Ezor wouldn’t say it aloud.

But in typical Ezor fashion, she said it as soon as she caught on. “You’re still in love with me.”

Pidge didn’t make a sound. The words were trapped in her throat.

“That means we can make it work!” Ezor’s optimism rang hollow in the mostly empty corridor. “We can still be togeth-”

“ _No_ ,” was Pidge’s final warning. She could only imagine what her face looked like right now, but she wasn’t backing down from her decision.

“Katie, please…” Ezor’s bottom lip quivered.

Pidge’s own lip quivered in return. She squeezed her eyes shut again until she was ready to open them again. “Look,” she said after composing herself. “I can ask the higher ups around here to re-sentence you. Maybe convince them to give you community service so you’ll at least be outside. But that’s it.”

The final nail in the coffin had been hammered. Ezor pulled herself back from the window. Her colors were fading once more.

At that moment, her armor’s gauntlet went off like a pager. Pidge answered it, her eyes quickly scanning over the holoscreen that hovered above her wrist. The new and improved castleship was having difficulty, meaning that Team Voltron would be stuck on an allied planet until further notice. But according to the princess, they weren’t in imminent danger.

“My team needs me,” Pidge said before walking off, escorted by the second sentry. She stopped when she was still close enough for Ezor to hear her. “I’m gonna talk to someone about community service, okay?”

Ezor didn’t respond. When Pidge looked over her shoulder, she could no longer see her lover standing there.

Not that Pidge could blame Ezor. With nothing more left to say, the green paladin left.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first BB type of event, and I hope everyone enjoys my first attempt. This also marks the very first time I've written for this couple and tried my hand at writing Ezor! 
> 
> Big, big shoutouts to Bear, starryrosez and keylimepidge for beta'ing this story. <33 
> 
> This particular story was based on [this dialogue prompt.](https://ottppromptss.tumblr.com/post/164707800269/dialogue-prompt)
> 
> Please be sure to check and reblog the piece that my artist, lotors-saltwife, drew [here!](https://lotors-saltwife.tumblr.com/post/178218169408/behold-my-illustration-for-orcaspanielmermaids)


End file.
